happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As You Wish (Crossover Version)
Twilight Sparkle walks into her light store and begins turning on all the lamps. When she comes upon a lamp that doesn't turn on, she replaces the light bulb with a compact fluorescent bulb. When the lamp still doesn't turn on, she throws it away in the dumpster out back. King Sire and Bowser then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it in the back of their van, but because they forget to close the back doors, the lamp flies out when they drive off. Dave, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing dirt off of it. King Sire and Bowser turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Patrick a genie, emerge from the lamp. Patrick tells Dave he'll grant him one wish. Dave thinks for a second and tells Patrick he wants a banana. Dave nods and disappears, and a few seconds later, a large banana falls out of the sky and lands on Dave's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Dave tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. King Sire and Bowser begin laughing as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Luigi in the head. He picks it up and, seeing his reflection in it, begins polishing it with his hand. Patrick comes out again and, without needing an explanation, Luigi wishes for a giant disco ball. Patrick grants his wish, causing a large disco ball to appear above Luigi. Though Luigi likes his gift, the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at him. He is burned on numerous places of his body before the rope holding the ball up breaks, crushing Luigi's body as it rolls down the road. King Sire and Bowser continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the opposite direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Blue Jake rides in a toy fire engine. His vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Red runs over as Blue Jake starts crying and picks up the lamp, now covered in Luigi's blood. Red wipes the blood off the lamp, causing Patrick to pop out. Red, wanting the blue bird to be happy, wishes for Blue Jake's fire engine to be fixed. Patrick snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Red's wish, sets Blue Jake on fire. Blue Jake runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where he is hit by a speeding fire truck. He appears to be okay and Red is relieved, but Blue Jake is then run over by King Sire and Bowser's van and the disco ball. Red tosses the lamp away and runs to his pal's remains. As King Sire and Bowser continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Dave choke to death on his giant banana, which he tried to eat in one bite. Gumball is the next one to find the lamp, using his handkerchief to wipe off some mud. Patrick appears and Gumball immediately wishes for a rocketship. Patrick grants his wish but before Gumball can enjoy his present, King Sire and Bowser drive by and take the lamp from him. Due to the speed they're driving at, Gumball's arms get torn off. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the spaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Gumball. He falls to the ground, cut and mutilated, and is then finished off by being crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, Ferb sits on his unicycle holding a group of balloons and makes a balloon figure of a spaceship. Seeing the real spaceship speeding towards him, he pedals away as fast as he can. Ferb rides by Red, crying over his friend's death, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on Ferb, it pops his balloons before popping Ferb himself. Further ahead on the road, King Sire and Bowser are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and flies off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Patrick comes out and, without waiting for a wish, puts the duo in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Patrick once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Patrick grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the villains are happy at their wealth but, as they fall, they realize their greed has its costs. King Sire and Bowser end up falling into Twilight's lamp store. King Sire is electrocuted by a lamp while Bowser is impaled by another lamp. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Twilight. She is cut in mutiple places on her body by the fast flying coins, which act as bullets. The spaceship then falls through the roof and impales Twilight in the chest. She is finally killed when Patrick's lamp falls on and crushes her head. Patrick pops out and looks around, spotting a lamp. Patrick rubs the lamp and Stella, another genie, comes out. As the episode ends, Patrick thinks about making his own wish. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes